


and i know all the games you play because i play them too

by notthebigspoon



Series: back to the remedy [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which BCraw is easy and Hunter's an evil, sexy bastard.</p><p>Title taken from Faith by George Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i know all the games you play because i play them too

Brandon doesn't think Hunter knows how tempting he is. Actually, he knows Hunter doesn't.

He rolls onto his stomach on the bed, watching Hunter through the open bathroom door. He's just stepped out of the shower and he's dripping wet, beads of water rolling down his skin in slow rivulets. He loops one towel around his waist and rubs another over his hair. A drop of water disappears into the towel at the small of his back. Brandon licks his lips and climbs to his feet, heading into the bathroom. He's behaved himself long enough.

Hunter smiles at him, starts to say something but Brandon shakes his head, sliding a hand behind Hunter's neck and hauling him into a kiss. Hunter flails in a way that would be funny if Brandon wasn't intent on getting sexed right now. He scoots his shorts down, boosts himself up onto the counter and pulls Hunter between his legs. Hunter runs his hands up Brandon's thighs, laughs as he bites Brandon's bottom lip and tugs.

“Okay. I can take a hint.”

“If you can take a hint, then why aren't you fucking me right now?”

“Pushy.”

“I swear to God, Pence, if you don't- ohfuckyes.”

Pence pushes two slick fingers into Brandon without warning. The stretch burns but it's a good kind of hurt, the kind that makes Brandon arch his back and whimper against Hunter's lips. Hunter, the bastard, laughs again, nuzzling Brandon's neck and biting his ear.

“Could make you come just like this. You'll say you hate me but I know you like it when I do that.”

It's true. Brandon would never say it out loud but it's true. There's very little Hunter does to him that Brandon can resist, always swearing that Hunter is an asshole and Brandon ain't having it but he always gives in. This time is no different, Brandon growling just how much he hates Hunter before gripping his boyfriend's hips and yanking him in closer. He demands more and of course Hunter shakes his head, dragging it out, kissing up and down Brandon's neck.

Two fingers is three and then four, Brandon's nails sinking into Hunter's shoulders as he pants hard. He's full, so full, and the only thing in the world he knows is Hunter's touch, Hunter's breath against his skin, the whispered words of encouragement, telling him how good he is, how beautiful he is when he takes it like this. Brandon purrs at the praise and when Hunter twists his fingers and orders him to come, he does, burying his face in Hunter's neck with a whimper.

He stays like that, arms around Hunter's waist, panting for breath while Hunter rubs his back with his free hand. When Hunter's fingers slip out, Brandon hisses and slumps back against the mirror, watching him wash his hands, feeling almost drunk with the pleasure. There's a faint smirk on Hunter's face as he grips Brandon's hips and tugs him off of the counter. Brandon lands on shaking feet, looking up at him.

Hunter brushes a thumb over Brandon's lips. “On your knees, baby...”

Brandon sinks down. When Hunter's fingers wind through his hair and tug roughly, he closes his eyes and he smiles.


End file.
